Nano carbon materials such as carbon nano tube, Fullerene and graphene are used to manufacture transparent conductive thin film. In mass production, detection needs to be effectively performed for the sheet resistance thereof. Since the conductive thin film made of a nano carbon material such as carbon nano tube, Fullerene or graphene is very thin, generally only 0.35 nm or so, a conventional four probe method cannot be used to measure the sheet resistance thereof, and instead, a non-contact type sheet resistance measuring apparatus needs to be used. However, the non-contact type sheet resistance measuring apparatus increases the detection cost. Besides, nano carbon materials such as carbon nano tube, Fullerene and graphene are generally subjected to patterning treatment in mass production, it is necessary to evaluate whether the sheet resistance having undergone the patterning treatment is affected. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of rapidly and accurately measuring the sheet resistance of the conductive thin film made of the nano carbon material.